1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for changing a user terminal setting, and more particularly, to a system, an apparatus, a method, and a computer-readable recording medium for changing a user terminal setting by using a push message.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wide spread utilization of the Internet has brought about the rapid development of wireless mobile communication technologies beyond that of wired communication technologies. In everyday life, searching for information on the Internet through portable terminals such as a smart phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a hand-held computer and the like has become possible without regard to time and place.
Various types of application programs which can provide various functions through Internet access are installed in different types of wired/wireless terminals which can access the Internet.
Meanwhile, users of terminals such as smart phones, tablet PCs and the like generally instruct the terminal to search for and connect with peripheral devices such as, for example, a Bluetooth headset, a Bluetooth earphone and the like. However, such a setting instructions cause the terminal to periodically search for the peripheral devices even in a state where there is no peripheral device to be connected in a surrounding area of the terminal. Accordingly, due to such an unnecessary operation, battery consumption increases and thus duration of use of the terminal is reduced.
Further, when a driver receives a text message through a smart phone while driving, the driver can identify contents of the received text message, even while driving, through a voice if a Text to Speech (TTS) function is activated in the driver's smart phone. However, such a function is normally used only while driving, so that the user is required to change a setting in a setting menu of the user terminal before driving in order to use the function while driving, and should return the setting to an original state when not driving.
That is, as described above, since the driver changes various setting information of the terminal whenever the driver gets into/out of a vehicle or according to various scenarios while driving, the user is inconvenienced in the use of the terminal.